The main components of a punching tool typically include a punching stamp and an adjustment ring. The adjustment ring is typically used to retain the punching tool in a tool retention member of a machine tool (e.g., a punching machine). A punching tool can refer not only to a tool used for conventional punching processes, but also to tools that are suitable for other workpiece processing operations (e.g., shaping, embossing, molding, and other operations).
There are various types of punching stamps that are adapted for use in various different material processing operations. Accordingly, there are also various types of adjustment rings that are adapted to different stamp shaft configurations of punching stamps and are intended to adapt the punching tools to various machine retention members of machine tools. However, due to the various types and configurations of adjustment rings and punching stamps that are available, incompatible combinations of adjustment rings and punching stamps can be inadvertently assembled.
Generally, two types of stamps with different stamp shaft configurations are used. One type of stamp includes an axial stop that is constructed as a planar face. Another type of stamp includes an axial stop that is constructed in a stepped manner and has at least one step. For the stamp shaft configuration having a planar face axial stop, an adjustment ring with a corresponding planar lower side is typically suitable. For the stamp shaft configuration having a stepped axial stop, an adjustment ring with a corresponding stepped lower side is typically suitable. The total thicknesses of the adjustment rings used with each type of axial stop are generally the same. If an adjustment ring with a planar lower side is used with a stamp having a stepped axial stop to produce the punching tool, the adjustment ring typically sits too high on the stamp shaft. As a result, the punching tool typically does not properly fit into a stamp receiving member of a machine retention member on a machine tool, and, therefore, the machine tool is not operational.
Due to the incorrect assembly, when replacing a punching tool using a tool changing device on a machine tool, a collision may occur if the machine tool does not have a stamp height monitoring system. Although, in machine tools having a stamp height monitoring system, an error message typically occurs in the event of incorrect stamp height, the stamp height is first checked using the machine tool, which leads to, at the very least, a disruption of production and potentially a program abortion with a subsequent restart. In a worst case, the incorrect height can lead to the separation of the workpiece that has just been processed, which results in a reject. The punching tool is typically also removed from the machine tool so that the adjustment ring can be replaced and aligned.
DE 100 32 045 C2 discloses a punching tool including a punching stamp that can be secured in an adjustment ring, a wedge that is provided to prevent rotation in a tool retention member, and a rotation prevention member between the stamping punch and the adjustment ring. The rotation prevention member is secured to the wedge in a positive-locking manner at the side of the adjustment ring in the direction of rotation.
DE 10 2006 002 547 A1 discloses a punching tool (e.g., for punching machines) having tool changing devices in which the punching stamp and the adjustment ring are arranged in a defined angular position relative to each other. The punching stamp and the adjustment ring each have corresponding receiving members, in which an adjustment element is inserted or engages. The punching stamp and the adjustment ring can be connected or are connected by a locking seat.